tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Armor
Gem Armor is the most advanced armour in Equivalent Exchange, however in terms of defense it falls behind the Quantum Armor, since it cannot absorb the damage from a nuke at point blank range, takes fall damage (if sprinting), and weakness to explosions. However the Gem armor is more offensive and offers flight. It is made by combining different Power Items with Red Matter Armour, most notably the Klein Star Omega which you need for every recipe. The Klein Star is consumed in the process. It must also be fully charged. While wearing the set, you do not lose health when your hunger bar runs out, although you do still get the losing health visual effect. This has been tested. The full set is worth 324,727,942 EMC. While Quantum Armor is certainly better at defense, Gem Armor is often considered better because of the plethora of abilites that it offers, along with an extremely high defense level. This makes it just as good as Quantum armor, and some players prefer it because of these abilites. Damage Reduction It yields a 90% damage reduction and technically gives the player 1000 HP. With a Red Katar, it takes 86 hits to kill somebody with a full set of this armour. When tested in-game, with both people with Red Katars that were fully charged, and opposite people wearing Quantum and Gem Armor, took about 7 minutes of non-stop hits to eventually kill the person with Gem Armor and an Active Nano Saber 100 hits, though it is heavily not advised as a Nano Saber will deplete before reaching 100 hits (without a lappack), and is much more effective against Nano Suit users than non-Nano Suit users, but with a Red Katar, it is the best melee weapon to defeat a person with this armour. However, using the "R" key ability of the Red Katar, one can do half-of-a heart of damage to someone in Red Matter or Gem Armor. Weakness This armour's only proper weakness is explosions. Hyperkinetic Lens logically makes sense to be their worst nightmare if an opponent wields it, but if the user of the armour is flying, it is reasonably ineffective to an extent, depending on how far the user is off from the ground, leaving it to stay as the Red Katar being most effective. The Archangel's Smite does absolutely no damage against players wearing gem armor. You do not have to be wearing the full set to use the offensive or movement abilites (Tested in SMP). Abyss Helmet The Abyss Helmet is made by crafting a Red Matter Helmet, a full Klein Star Omega, Evertide Amulet, and a Soul Stone (Make sure the Soul Stone isn't on). All items are consumed in the process except the Evertide Amulet. The Abyss Helmet has 2 abilities: *Passive: Breathe underwater *Offensive: (press "R") shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on. There does not need to be a direct line of sight to the sky. The effect won't work if you are holding an item from Equivalent exchange. To strike a mob, you must look at the ground or a wall near it and not the mob itself. Note: Charged Creepers CAN still kill you at point blank, so be careful. To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V". This won't work while holding an item from Equivalent exchange. When done successfully, the message"Abyss Helmet Offensive Active" will appear. Passive abilities are always on, so you can always breathe underwater with this helmet equipped. EMC value: 80,756,326 Infernal Armor The Infernal Armour is made by crafting Red Matter Armor, a full Klein Star Omega, Volcanite Amulet, and a Body Stone. All items are consumed in the process except the Volcanite Amulet. This armor has 2 abilities: *Passive: Invulnerable to fire and lava *Offensive, Create an explosion around you with "C" To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armor Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Passive abilities are always on, meaning the fire and lava invulnerability is active all the time. It is notable that the explosion somehow circumvents admin area protection. In other words, protected areas are still fully destructible by the explosive effect. EMC value: 82,573,216 Gravity Greaves The Gravity Greaves are made by crafting Red Matter Greaves, a full Klein Star Omega, Gem of Eternal Density, and a Watch of Flowing Time. The Gravity Greaves have 2 abilities: *Protective, Increases free falling speed when holding Shift. *Offensive, Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Passive abilities are always active. *Note: For some people having problems with crafting the Gravity Greaves, make sure to toggle your Gem of Enternal Density off (G). Its color should go from Blue to Black. *Also Note that in the current version of Tekkit, pressing SHIFT will NOT increase falling speed unless the Armor Offensive Powers are on (V). EMC value: 81,489,152 Hurricane Boots Last, the Hurricane Boots are made crafting Red Matter Boots , a full Klein Star Omega , and two Swiftwolf's Rending Gales. The Hurricane Boots have 2 abilities: *Passive: Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *Movement: Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, travel faster while in the air (and not using other flying items). To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and when "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" appears, can begin to use the abilities. Pressing "G" readies the movement abilities and allows you to begin to start using them. Passive abilities are always active. The hurricane boots allow you to travel significantly faster both horizontally and vertically than creative-mode type flying items such as Swiftwolf's Rending Gale and Ring of Arcana. NOTE: Some or all movement abilities may not function correctly in Survival Multiplayer. Also if you are running the development build in survival singleplayer may not work. EMC value: 79,909,248 Total Abilities Passive: *Breathe underwater (Abyss Helmet) *Invulnerable to fire and lava (Infernal Armour) *Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting (Hurricane Boots) Offensive: *Shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on (press "R"). There does not need to be a direct line of sight to the sky. The effect won't work if you are holding an item from Equivalent exchange. To strike a mob, you must look at the ground or a wall near it and not the mob itself. Note: Charged Creepers can still kill you at point blank, so be careful. *Create an explosion around you (press "C") *Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift Protective: *Increase free falling speed when holding Shift Movement: *Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, travel faster while in the air (and not using other flying items) Videos s3gIYYzFokU Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Armor Category:EE Power Items